The Wanted Alice
by xxPrincezzxxUsagixx
Summary: “Is she awake yet?” Someone says. Where are they? I can’t see them. Everything around me is pitch black; I can’t see anything at all. I feel something piercing my arm, it hurts a little, but what is it? A drug? NatsumeXMikan, NatsuMikan, MikaNatsu


_**Hello all, and welcome to my new story for NatsuMikan. I'm almost as obsessed with this couple as I am with Sasusaku, but can you blame me? Oh wow. Right, let's get onto the disclaimer(s). I don't own the manga/anime Gakuen Alice nor do I own Natsume, Mikan or the rest of the crew. Now, please sit back, relax and enjoy the story (WTF? I sound like a cinema o.O).**_

--

**The Wanted Alice**

"Is she awake yet?" Someone says. Where are they? I can't see them. Everything around me is pitch black; I can't see anything at all. I feel something piercing my arm, it hurts a little, but what is it? A drug? I can hear the sound of waves in the background; it has been a while since I've last heard them. I haven't heard them since I left the Abyss, my home. I concentrate for a moment on the waves, they're so soothing. Though, back at home, we didn't call them waves. We had a completely different name for them back home but, I can't seem to remember it… in fact I can't remember any words or names from my planet at all, it's so confusing.

"No, she doesn't appear to be awake yet." Another voice calls. The language they're using is different, cute even. I'm distracted by two pointy things, sort of like fangs piercing my lips. What are they? My hand twitches a little. I'm able to at least move in this body then.

"Hotaru, when do you think she'll awaken?" The first voice asks, whom sounds a masculine, so I presume he's a, my mind searches for a word to fit in with the sentence, guy. I wonder what these strangers look like, are they what this mind seems to call a couple?

"I don't know when," the second voice answers. So her name is Hotaru? "I hope she awakes soon though, it's been a while since I've last seen Mikan-Chan. That Idiot! She always manages to find me somehow, but to think she has travelled all of these planets just to find me." Insults. The only person who insults me has been her, my best friend since childhood. Could she possibly be her? "Trust her though, to be the only one to have travelled so many planets in order to find me, she's travelled the most planets out of all of us here on Earth anyway." Earth, so this is where I am. I wonder what this planet looks like.

My eyes flutter open and a flood of colours attack my eyes, momentarily blinding me. I groan a little in protest to the sudden intake of light. Ow. Too bright. I notice a girl, a very familiar girl. She has short, silky black hair and stunning violet eyes. I recognise her almost immediately, she is indeed my childhood friend, but she doesn't look any different compared to what she used to look like in the Abyss. She smiles at me and I notice two very sharp teeth poking out from under her lip, fangs. I reach up to my mouth and touch the things that had nearly pierced my own lip, I have them too.

"You haven't changed much," I smile, "Except for those fangs". Hotaru-Chan looks at me in shock, not expecting me to so suddenly but into the conversation, but she should have expected it. After all, it is me.

"You haven't changed much yourself, Mikan." I glance at Hotaru curiously, is this my Earth name?

"Mikan? And why are we thinking like a human when we're in our original bodies. I don't know what's happening here, so Hotaru-Chan better explain," I say this with a grin on my lips. Everything seems so calm and peaceful, it's different.

"Okay, this should be simple enough for an idiot like you to understand, we came here from our home planet. You know that right? But, the human species is very much alike to our own. Though, coming to this planet does mean that we get fangs as some sort of effect, we also need human blood to survive. People in this planet like to call us _vampires_. Are you following this Baka?" I nod, motioning for her to continue. "We continue to live here as normal 'humans' but we don't have to take a host in this planet, who knew Earth was full of such capabilities, this has just been recently discovered. So there's your story in full, Mikan." I continue to stare at Hotaru, so we're classified as 'vampires' here due to the Earth myths? This is completely unusual. There has never been a species this alike to us, this is… inhumane.

"But how do we have our thoughts channelled to be like humans?" I ask, still a little confused.

"Did you not listen to me Mikan?" She sighs, "Humans and us Vampires have the same type of brain, meaning that we can edit our brains into thinking exactly like theirs. It's simple science." She rolls her eyes at the obviousness of the question. "God, you _really_ are a Baka!" I ignore this comment, smiling warmly at my best friend. I can't believe I've finally found her, but simple science? She probably edited my brain into thinking like a normal human. That seems… logical.

"I understand, Hotaru-Chan, I'm not _that_ dim-witted." I complain. I always get insulted on my intelligence, even though I'm… okay. I'm not. Back home I was the dumbest girl around. Damn me and my lack of brains. Hotaru knowing this raises an eyebrow at me and shakes her head.

"I'm not going to even attempt at arguing with you Mikan." She says, shaking her head. I ignore this and tackle my friend to the floor, hugging her tightly. She looks at me in shock and pushes me off her, taking out some sort of invention. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" She yells, hitting me with it, pushing me into the wall.

"Ow! Hotaru-Chan! That hurt!" I complain; a small smile appears on her face, "Am I not allowed a hug? It's been so long since I've last seen you!"

"Come here, you big Baka!" She says, smiling. I immediately run to her, and she embraces me in her soft, huggable arms. "You really haven't changed, Mikan!" I watch the small smile appear on her face, she hasn't changed either. She's still the beautiful, kind and caring girl she always has been, she has also never been able to show it well. Then I notice a boy, standing in the corner of the room. His intense crimson eyes staring at me, he appears blood thirsty.

"Natsume," Hotaru says coldly, "Natsume!" The boy, whom I suppose is named Natsume, eyes harden as he glances at my best friend. Fire surrounds him, and not metaphorically, literally. The room suddenly becomes really hot and the heat makes me want to collapse. His tousled hair moves with the flames, and his eyes stare at me with intense anger. This… power, Hotaru and I have it too, what's it called here? "Mikan, stop him." Hotaru yells, and I immediately know what she means, I'm the only one who can stop him. My power, it's the only thing that can stop him. I stroll towards him, and embrace him tightly.

"Stop it," I whisper, nullifying his power, nullifying? Is that the word? Blue flames shoot everywhere. His power's weakening gradually and his eyes widen. He stares at me in shock and eventually calms down.

"What… are you?" he asks, continuing to stare at me.

"Her Alice is nullification, Natsume. You're power doesn't work against her in other words," Hotaru states. Alice, so that's what it's called. My power is called an Alice?

"Alice?" I ask, turning my glance to Hotaru. She smiles at me and nods. That's a yes then?

"Yes, an Alice is the power we, vampires, possess. Usually, we attend a school called Alice Academy and considering that we're still minors we, also, should be attending the school. But, we've heard rumours that it's dangerous, and considering that we knew that _you_ were arriving we couldn't let you be taken in by the school.

"Why's that, Hotaru-Chan, N-Natsume?" They both glance at each other before glancing at me.

"You remember you're Mother, right Mikan? She's here on Earth, searching… for you." I gasp as they mention her, what does she want with me?

"Hotaru… that's enough!" Natsume interrupts. "She doesn't need to know this; it's none of her concern." His intense eyes, once again, catch me off guard. I stare at him, and his intense eyes stare back. Hotaru quickly interrupts the silence.

"I'll go get Ruka…" she whispers, leaving the room. Without the fire surrounding him, he's very attractive. With his longish dark brown, almost black, hair. He's tanned complexion complements him, and if it weren't for the small, glinting fangs at the each side of his mouth he would be considered stunning to normal, human girls. He probably still _is_ considered 'stunning'. His deep, crimson eyes continue to stare at me. One glance and I feel as though he's staring right through me, it's as if he can see through my every move.

"Who's Ruka?" I ask, attempting to put a stop to the awkward silence.

"My best friend," he answers. I succeeded! "And apparently, according to him, I need to get a girl. Hn." I laugh.

"It seems as though you don't like the idea!" I state, "I thought that someone, with an appearance like yours, would love to have someone to hug and touch." He smirks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Says you! Someone with a flat chest, such as yourself, would be dying for a guy right now!" I glare at him.

"Natsume you pervert!" I yell. I watch the smirk on his face slowly grow and anger fills every inch of my body. That bloody pervert!

"Hn." He responds, still smirking. I resist the temptation to slap him, or kick him. The door opens with a squeak, causing both Natsume and I to glance at the door. I notice shift positions, and inch himself closer to me, a worried look on his face. A boy with blonde hair makes the scene and Natsume immediately relaxes, obviously knowing the person. His piercing blue eyes glance at me before he turns his attention to Natsume.

"This, the girl?" He asks him, not even bothering to so much as even glance at me again. Hotaru enters the room and glares at him.

"Yes, this is Mikan!" She answers for Natsume. "Don't treat her like that! That's _my_ job!" Both the guys take a step back, avoiding Hotaru-Chan's wrath is always best, especially if I'm involved in the topic. "Ruka, you should be behaving better. I can't believe you're acting this way, you're not like this in person!"

I roll my eyes. Hotaru is just about to get her way. The usual is going on here. She's definitely going to win this argument.

"Sorry…" The boy mutters looking down at the ground. And… ding, ding, ding! One point for Mikan!

"We better get a move on!" Natsume says in a whisper which is barely audible. "They'll come searching for us soon anyway, and we better avoid them for as long as possible."

"Why are they coming after us? And whose 'they'?" I ask, trying to get all the information packed into my brain. It wasn't happening.

"Alice Academy is coming," Natsume answers. "We've got to get you as far away from here as possible. He knows you exist, and he knows that you're weak due to the fact that you've just come here so we've got to get you away from here and fast." I stand up, feeling the strain in my legs but ignore it.

"We should get going then, shouldn't we?" I state. They nod. Natsume pulls one of my arms around his shoulder, helping me walk.

"Thank you," I mutter. I notice Hotaru's eyes on us, but for the moment I don't care. They've got to get out of here! I won't let any of them be in danger, especially because of me.

--

_**What do you guys think of the first chapter? I think it's interesting to write.**_

_**See you guys later,**_

_**Clare Xx.**_


End file.
